


Domestic Bliss

by VeryFckingAmusing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rating May Change, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir learns the hard way that kinks need to be ironed out of even the best relationships when he and Agron move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beer Stain

Perhaps Agron's most underrated talent is his ability to make a seemingly empty toothpaste packet last two weeks longer than it should. Nasir tries not to let it bother him. He even tries to see the impressive side (he really can draw out those last dregs like nobodies business). Unfortunately, when coupled with all his other lazy bachelor habits, Agron's inability to just throw the damn thing out, get off his ass and visit the store does nothing but piss Nasir off.

Agron laughs when he tries to bring it up in the most gentle way possible and says, "You'd appreciate skills like that if this were the apocalypse."

His blasé attitude sends Nasir into a further rage and he has to leave before he starts a row he'll regret. He goes to see an uninteresting horror film just so he has an excuse to ignore Agron's calls. While the movie plays, Nasir starts to feel guilty. He's overreacting and he knows it. Agron's easygoing nature and casual humor are a blessing when it's 3 in the morning and Nasir has an unfinished assignment due in five hours, or when his parents come to visit and blatantly ignore Agron and his significance in their son's life. He's the calming yang to Nasir's highly strung ying and they're perfect for each other. Besides, they've only been living together for two weeks, there's plenty of adjusting still to do before this new situation can run smoothly.

When he walks out of the theatre it's dusk and he's considerably calmer. He picks up pizza on the way home because he has eight missed calls. He even texts a cheesy '<3' despite that he'll be home in fifteen minutes because he doesn't want to keep Agron waiting. He walks in the door and as soon as he sets the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter, he's enveloped in a tight, silent embrace. Agron buries his face into the top of Nasir's head and breathes in deeply.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles and sounds almost heartbroken.

Nasir knows he has no idea what he did wrong because Nasir left without a word. He's sure Agron's been sitting at home for the past three hours terrified and it makes him feel like a monster. He wraps his arms around Agron's waist, slipping his palms under his shirt, and lifts his head to capture his man's lips. Agrons sighs into the kiss and slowly loosens his hold so it isn't as crushingly desperate. After that, Nasir apologises for making him fret and the incident is all but forgotten when he presents Agron with pepperoni and extra cheese.

That is, until two days later when Agron's still squeezing the life out of that toothpaste tube every morning and Nasir comes home from late class to find their small lounge room in complete disarray with a beer stain on the couch as the centerpiece.

"Agron!" he calls, trying and failing not to growl.

Agron doesn't respond and Nasir fumes. He's still fuming when Agron returns from wherever he's been twenty minutes later. Thankfully in this time hot water and dish soap have painstakingly removed the beer and he's just getting started on sweeping the crisp crumbs off the floor when he hears Agron's sleepy 'Hi babe'.

"Where have you been?" Nasir snaps, not even turning to look at him.

"The guys were over to watch the game, I went back to Duro's to see the new shed they put in." Agron explains from the kitchen where he's pouring himself a soda, "It's awesome, he's got a mini fridge and a pool table down there. We've gotta get one when we get a house. Not that we have any tools but we'll need a mower and stuff..."

Nasir doesn't answer but Agron doesn't seem to notice, downing his drink in one and stretching into a yawn.

"Leave that stuff babe, I'll clean it up tomorrow. Come to bed."

Nasir finally turns to look at him and Agron is taken aback by the glare.

"No thank you." he says stiffly and bites his tongue to stop himself from saying more.

"Uh..." Agron's confused mumble unfortunately sets Nasir off.

"So wait, was that your plan? You were gonna leave that stain on the couch til tomorrow?" he barks, switching the sweeper for the dustpan to collect the crumb pile.

Agron laughs and Nasir could kill him.

"Shit, I forgot about that-"

"Fucking typical." he mumbles under his breath, but unfortunately he's in the middle of transporting the crumbs to the bin in the kitchen so Agron hears him.

"Babe, settle, I'm sorry, I'll clean it now if it's that big a deal." he says exasperatedly.

Nasir watches him lazily drag his feet into the lounge room and pick up a half empty bowl of pretzels, shove a few in his mouth, and then drag his feet back into the kitchen.

"You know what? Don't bother if it's that much trouble for you." Nasir stalks back to the mess.

"What?" Agron splutters through his second mouthful, "What, Nasir? I was doing it!"

"Oh fuck off. It's your mess and you're acting like I'm an asshole for wanting you to clean up after yourself."

"Calm the fuck down! Jesus! I offered to clean it tomorrow!"

Nasir collects three more bowls and a stack of cups and brings them to the sink, slamming them with more force than necessary, before rounding on Agron.

"Tomorrow when the stain's set into the couch for good and our lounge room smells like a fucking bar?"

"I forgot about the stain, I told you, I'm sorry!" Agron is getting steadily more frustrated which only serves to inflame Nasir more.

"Don't get pissed off at me!"

Agron scoffs, "Why not, when you're making it so easy?"

"Fuck off, Agron. No really, fuck off!" he points to the lounge room, "This is disgusting. You can't leave fucking crumbs on the floor and beer in the couch overnight. This isn't a frat house."

"Fucking fine! Okay, I fucked up, I'm sorry for fucking enjoying myself! Apologies for forgetting that this is a god damn show house and there should be no evidence that anyone lives here!" Agron hollers, then sighs heavily, "You can be so uptight, you know that?"

"Uptight? You're a slob!" he stomps back to the lounge room and retrieves the cushions strewn around the TV.

"Were you throwing these at the TV?" Nasir snaps, holding one up before replacing it on the couch, "Fucks sake. So irresponsible."

"Oh, you know what? Lay off the irresponsible shit, okay? I'm not ten years old and this is my apartment, too. I pay half the damn rent, I shouldn't have to tread on glass around you and your complexes." Agron finally joins him in the lounge room to fish the remote from under the coffee table.

The room is finally back in proper order, but Nasir takes care to straighten the picture frame on the wall just to piss Agron off.

"There." Agron deadpans, "All clean. Can we fucking go to bed now?"

Nasir huffs a humorless laugh, "Oh wow, how romantic, I'll race you there!"

Agron rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Please, I'm not gonna go there. Fuck knows what you'd do if I even touched you right now. Not that I'm particularly inclined to."

Nasir stares incredulously for one long minute and Agron almost looks like he wants to apologise when Nasir sits heavily on the couch and moves the cushions to one arm.

"What are you doing?" Agron asks wearily.

"Oh don't fucking worry, I won't make you sleep next to me since I'm such a nightmare. Off you go, you've got the bed all to yourself, big guy." Nasir says as he slips off his shoes and socks and then retrieves the blanket from the back of the couch.

"Nasir, no, don't... Come on, this is stupid-"

"It's not fucking stupid, Agron, I'm seriously pissed off! You don't get to dictate what I take seriously or not! Just fuck off!" Nasir's tone drips finality.

Agron pauses for another long moment, torn between regret and anger. Finally he sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine. Do what you want. Sorry."

Nasir watches him check the front door is locked and then move about turning off the lights before retiring to the bedroom, leaving the door wide open.


	2. Advice and Sushi

"Oh really?"

Nasir rolls his eyes and shoots him an exasperated glare, "Don't start."

Castus shrugs innocently as if his reaction to Nasir announcing his and Agron's fight wasn't pure, shit-eating glee.

"I'm not starting." he says as he scans the conveyer belt and selects a multi-coloured dish with suspicious orange beads piled over the top.

Nasir, still an entry level sushi-eater, opts for a safe avocado and chicken and sighs.

"Can you try and be a friend for once?" he suggests, "Not a lecherous, horny bastard."

Castus frowns, "You know 'horny' has nothing to do with it."

"Castus!" Nasir snaps, slamming the soy sauce down with a little more force than necessary, "Don't start, I mean it, or I'm leaving."

He'll regret his harsh tone later because he knows Castus's feelings are genuine and Nasir has always been a firm supporter of following your heart no matter what the cost. But the aftershocks of his fight with Agron, plus the cold silence between them that morning, are giving him a pounding heartache. Not to mention a queasy, nervous stomach and a heart rate of terrified. Fortunately, Castus only looks a little wounded and mostly apologetic.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Nasir takes a large bite out of his sushi while he thinks.

"I don't know. The fight itself was pretty basic; he didn't clean up some mess, I yelled, he yelled. It was just afterwards... I've never slept on the couch before."

Castus frowns, "I should hope not. You've only been living with him for two weeks."

Nasir shrugs, "No, I know, but I mean we've always kissed and made up almost immediately, you know? We actually pride ourselves on it. We thought we were shit hot because we could talk out all our issues without wasting time being mad. What the hell is that stuff anyway?"

Curiosity wins when the orange beads collapse and Castus begins to pile them back onto his sushi.

"What, caviar?"

"Oh, ew! Castus, gross!"

Castus shoots him an incredulous look and stares him down while he takes a bite. Nasir looks away and tries not to gag. He only turns back when he hears rich laughter.

"You're ridiculous." Castus announces, "So how were things this morning?"

Nasir groans, "Shit. I needed to get my clothes from the bedroom for class but I didn't want to go in there while he was there so I had to wait until he went for a shower."

"That's why you were late?" Castus asks.

"Yeah..."

"You're an idiot."

Nasir glares, "Charming."

Castus holds his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm not starting, remember? Means I can call you whatever I want."

"Whatever. Anyway, I left before he was out so we haven't spoken, which is fucking maddening. I didn't want to let it boil but he's got a work out tonight so I won't talk to him until 8:30 tonight, so..."

"Why don't you send him a text?" Castus suggests, then rolls his eyes when Nasir makes a face, "I don't mean talk it out over text. Just something short to break the tension. If you leave it to simmer until tonight you might never talk about it."

Nasir nods slowly, "Yeah, that makes sense... It's just that I don't want to send him a text."

He tries to mask it but Castus catches the insinuation and groans, "You want him to text you first?"

"I always make the first move!" Nasir explodes defensively, "Then I feel like I'm apologizing even when it wasn't my fault!"

Castus shoots a weary smile to the couple at the table to their left who had jumped when Nasir burst, then turns back to his plate and shrugs, "Yeah, but maybe he's staying out of your way until you cool down. He might think you want space."

"That's stupid." Nasir says, though both he and Castus know he's just being petty.

"Don't say anything that could be taken as an apology," Castus says, "Say ' _We need to talk_ ' so he knows he's still in the dog house, but that you're ready for the roses and serenades."

Nasir rolls his eyes but pulls his phone out anyway and types the message. After three minutes of deliberation Castus snatches it out of his hands and hits send for him, but Nasir has to wrestle it back when Castus starts typing ' _And I'm too good for you-_ '. After that, they change the topic of conversation entirely to keep Nasir's mind off his phone. It's only when they're standing outside the sushi train saying goodbye that Castus imparts some last words of wisdom.

"I think you'll be fine. You've both had it easy up until now, you're just adjusting to a new setting. Don't be afraid of fights. This will be the first of many, I guarantee. They're not always a death sentence."

Nasir knows he shouldn't but he asks anyway, "Why are you helping me? I know I told you not to flirt but you didn't have to give me advice."

Castus laughs and shakes his head, pulling Nasir into a parting hug, "He's an obnoxious son of a bitch and I'd cheerfully toss him off a cliff if he didn't make you so damn happy."

Nasir watches him leave with a warm feeling in his chest.

-

When Nasir gets a response to his text, it's not what he's expecting. Instead of a nervous ' _Sir yes sir_!', Agron sends him a screen capture of his Facebook app and just one word, ' _Really?_ '. He opens the picture to show a status Castus has posted saying ' _Eating some fish eggs with this amazing guy_ ' with Nasir's name tagged. Nasir's stomach drops and he calls Castus immediately to chew his ear off. Castus is adamant that he did it for Nasir's benefit only, to make Agron jealous, but the self-satisfied tone in his voice is impossible to miss. Nasir hangs up on him but he can't bring himself to be truly mad because it clearly worked. Nasir salts the wounds by not replying to Agron's text, and instead curls up on the couch to wait.

Agron gets home at 8:30 sharp and from the way his chest heaves, Nasir is willing to bet he ran up the stairs to burst through the door. The way he scans the lounge room and then the kitchen simultaneously makes Nasir want to laugh and yell.

"He's not here," he deadpans, "We just had lunch."

"Why?" Agron demands.

Nasir frowns, "Uh, because he's my friend?"

They stare at each other for a beat while Nasir mentally challenges Agron to oppose. Agron clearly remembers the last time he demanded Nasir stay away from his classmate because he begrudgingly drops it.

"He gave me some advice, actually," Nasir says as Agron crosses the room and sits heavily on the opposite side of the couch, "He said we should let fights happen."

Agron looks outraged and hisses, "Fucker."

Nasir rolls his eyes, "Not like that. He said it's part of the progression of our relationship."

"Didn't know he was a psych major."

"Agron." Nasir says sternly, "He's right. Last night wasn't normal. It wasn't us, and it terrified me because it felt like the beginning of the end."

Agron's head whips around to look at him so fast that Nasir's concerned he's hurt himself for a moment.

"But it's not," Nasir continues quickly, secretly delighted that even the barest mention of breaking up has Agron so fretful, "Because this is all new to us, living together, and it'll take a while to get used to it. But I know I want to stick around for when we do."

Agron nods and has to clear his throat twice before he can speak, and even then his voice is quavering, "Me too. I'm so sorry about the mess. I'm disgusting and it's inexcusable but it's honestly all I've known for a long time. I promise I'll get better. You shouldn't have to tell me to clean up after myself."

Nasir smiles and shakes his head, "You're not disgusting, you're just learning. I'm sorry I called you the things I did."

Agron shrugs, "I've been called worse."

The space between them is gone before Nasir can blink and suddenly his back isn't against the couch anymore, but Agron's warm chest. He's sweaty from his work out but Nasir leans back contentedly and grins.

"I missed you. That's stupid, isn't it?" he says, stretching his head back over Agron's shoulder so he can press a firm kiss to his jaw.

"Mm mm," Agron shakes his head, huge arms caging him and squeezing, "I missed you too."

Things aren't entirely resolved but Nasir finds he's okay with that since he's got a promise of improvement from Agron and a new outlook of arguing thanks to Castus. He thinks they might end up both sleeping on the couch that night in a ridiculously poetic fashion, but Agron's gym clothes stink and Nasir hasn't showered since the day before so they decide to move it to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to anyone who was hoping this story would be longer with more drama. I kind of hoped I might draw it out a little longer, too, but I just have no inspiration for it and I want to move on to other things but I also didn't want to leave this story hanging and then eventually forget about it. Hopefully I haven't disappointed anyone too much, honestly I've kind of disappointed myself because all your comments are amazing and so, so lovely. I've read and re-written this chapter a gazillion times over trying to make the resolution clean but not stupid and I just don't think I've achieved it but I thought if I left it for too long I'd get cold feet and never update. So yeah, guys I'm really, really sorry, I feel lousy about it but this is the chapter. The only thing I can offer you as an apology is that the next chapter will be the last, but it'll be 'explosive make up sex' prompted by ash2060's comment on chapter one. You guys are amazing, seriously. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, I hate to make them do the yelling but they'll work things out, I promise! Nasir's a domestic goddess, is all, and Agron's apparently a barbarian in every era! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate any feedback you've got for me! You're all radical and I love you.


End file.
